


It's All Interpretation

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Social Commentary, WAFF, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer time and the boys are off to camp</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Interpretation

“Why am I here again?” Duo made no effort to hide his yawn or the overall droopiness he was feeling as a result of the warm summer air.

“Because you're poor and you come from a broken home like me.” Trowa didn't look up from his DS where he was busily attempting to _catch them all_ in the newest version of Pokemon.

“Riiiiiiiight. And somehow sending me to camp is going to help when I could be doing something important? Like getting a job or helping Howard around the shop?”

“Relax Maxwell, it's only for two weeks.” Wufei lifted his eyes briefly from the book he was reading and peered at Duo over the tops of his glasses. “You'll still have the rest of the summer to do that.”

“Why are you here, Chang? I mean I get Heero,” Duo nodded to where Heero was sitting on the curb next to his over stuffed dufflebag. Heero nodded back, acknowledging Duo's comment but declining to join in on the conversation. “He's from a non-traditional family.”

“Broken home.” Trowa chimed in still completely focused on his game.

“Shut up, Barton.” Duo's voice held no malice and he continued on as if his response to Trowa had been more habit than an actual response. “But seriously Chang, you have two parents and you're not poor. Plus, you're one of the best students around.”

“I didn't speak English when I started elementary school and that puts me in the same category with the rest of you.” Wufei closed his book using his finger to mark his place. “Frankly, I consider this a vacation. Two weeks without doing chores or sparring practice. I plan to spend my time relaxing and reading.”

“Okay.” Duo nodded though his tone was a bit grudging. His eyes scanned the group and he pointed at each one as he looked at him. “Non-traditional family, non-traditional family, non-traditional family, non-English speaker, those all make sense but it still doesn't explain Winner.” He leveled a look at Quatre who was leaning against Trowa and watching him play. Quatre glanced up from the small screen and flashed Duo a sunny smile at the sound of his name. “No offense, dude, but you are the poster child for privilege.”

Quatre shrugged. “None taken. However, my mother died when I was a baby which makes me sad, and I have abandonment issues as a result.”

Duo made a noise that was part annoyance and part amusement. “That doesn't make you an at risk youth, it makes you the goddamn Batman.”

“Or Iron Man.” Duo started then turned to look at Heero with an expression of stunned surprise.

Heero shrugged and returned the look unflinchingly. “I am familiar with both D.C. and Marvel canon though the analogy is less than accurate in both cases as Quatre is not an orphan.”

“No, he's not.” Duo continued to stare at Heero for a minute before shaking his head as if to clear it. Wufei snorted then looked back down at his book without commenting. After flashing him a look Duo returned his attention to Quatre. “Your dad actually believed that?”

“No.” Quatre's grin widened and lost most of its angelic appearance. “But my therapist and the school counselor did.” He shrugged, eyes flashing to the DS screen then back to Duo. “He knows and understands the real reason I wanted to go so he signed the paperwork.”

“So you wouldn't lose out on two weeks of making out with Trowa?”

Quatre nodded, his fingers carding into the short hair at the base of Trowa's neck eliciting a smile from his boyfriend. “Exactly.”


End file.
